One Tree Hill Stories Ideas
by YaleAceBella12
Summary: Stories Ideas.


Six best friends Haley are you home, her mom asked as Haley walk in the front door. The other five of us right behind her. "Mom what are you doing home?"Haley said. I thought my daughters would love to see me. Yah well it's just me and no, I would not like to see you. "Where are your sisters?" Her mother asked. I have no, clue Taylor drop out of high school. Quinn got married, I haven since her sense her wedding and Taylor did not even go. I have basely been living with my five best friends. Yah, well not anymore, because you are moving to tree hill so you can rise your sisters in a better environment. So you let my two crazy sisters raise me from the time I was twelve until now. Now I am frost to leave my live to raise your two younger daughters. I don't think so. If I leave my five best friends are coming with me? So, I can either move with my five best friends, or I can stay here and you find other care for you two younger daughters.Life away tree hill

Brooke Davis: had her friends, her life the perfect bestfriend Lucas E. Scott who means so much more to me then just my bestfriend, because he is my boyfriend and I'm in love with Lucas E. Scott. Just found out I'm moving out of state. "Brooke can we talk to you" Brooke's parents say walking to her bedroom. "You could have knocked. I could have been having sex with my boyfriend" Brooke said. Why would you have sex in your bedroom to begin with? Parents asked. Because I can, I'm on the pill, we use condoms. Oh and if you think you can walk back in to my life and tell me what to do then your sadly mistaken.

We hate that you are having sex. We are moving out of state. You are coming with us. Like hell am coming with you. Brooke you do not have a chores yes I do I can get emancipated or I can marry my boyfriend. Or both just to put you over the edge mad at me.

Haley's Double live

Haley had her two best friends. She was heading to be a cheerleader with her friend Brooke. She was waiting for summer so she could as Nathan out. Nathan is my other best friend. He was going to cheer us on when we were cheering for fun.

Three in half years latter

Haley was moving back to tree hill for high school. But she wished she had not lost touch with Nathan and Brooke the summer right after she moved. Haley has her friends.

Bella, Morgan, me, and Dominique were in my bedroom at my family lake house. Where we spend most of the time. We shopped all the time if are parent's didn't like what was bought, we leaf it at the lake house. Most night we stay at the lake house.

Three Teen Mom's

**Haley, Brooke and Peyton all live and when to school in tree hill. Before the party that change everything. They where the best of friends, they where like sisters. The night of the party changed everything forever. Now those girls are teen mom's not aloud to have contact they the fathers. Because their parents blame the boy's for this and sent them to a school for teen moms. **

** Haley is like Brooke if we contact them they can't get us in trouble now can they. I'm calling Nathan I want him to come get me out of this place. We can date. So it will not make a daffiness now will it. Ok fine. Just be careful. I know Nathan loves me. What ever you say, I can't believe we got busted at that party. **

** "Nathan will you come see me?" Haley begged. "Sure, Haley where are you?" Nathan asked curiously. "PCA, it's in California. I can't wait to see you. I love you Nathan. Our love is our little secret. When are you coming?" Haley asked anxiously. Nathan whispered, "I will be down there in a week".**

** "Lucas, can we talk?" Nathan said. "Yes we can", replied Lucas. "What are we talking about?" Lucas asked excitedly. "Haley asked me to come see her." Nathan said excitedly. "Wow man." Lucas replayed. "Are you going to see her?" Lucas asked. "Yes I give myself a week to get out there."Nathan says with existent. Nathan phone went out. Lucas says "Nathan your phone's going off." "Tell me whom caller id, says." Nathan asked. "Haley," "ok answer it Lucas," Nathan says. "Nathan," "no it's Lucas" "oh hey Lucas can you have Nate bring his computer." Haley says excitedly. "Why?" "Because I am going to put a sideshow of pictures on it. That I know you; Nate and Jake want to see." Says Haley excitedly. "How do you know we want to see them?" Lucas asked. "Because there of me, Brooke, Peyton, with Stephanie, Lilly, Rory, Paris, Horror, Becky, nick, and Lexi. (Aka your guys' kids). I am making a dvd of it as well. But I am putting the sideshow on his computer."**

**Do you want to talk to Brooke? Sure. Brooke its Lucas he wants to talk to you. Yes please do not tell Peyt. Sure what ever. Just give the phone back when you're done.**


End file.
